


i can fly the sky

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/52, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, jobless jokes arent funny, just soft i think, makki is living his best life i just wanna make him suffer A LITTLE, matsukawa is going to MARRY this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: takahiro might feel lost sometimes, but issei knows for sure that this is where he's supposed to be, reminds takahiro all the time, and that's enough.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i can fly the sky

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the ending kissing scene of kdrama itaewon class and the title's from an ost there too but it's got nothing to do with the kdrama this isnt an au at all HAHA

"You dragged me out of work for a picnic," Issei says, slowly dragging out his words to voice out his suspicion, even as he is three sandwiches full and satiated, and the breeze of the wind blowing on his one side cools his heated skin. The other side of his body? Well, it's perfectly and comfortably warm with Takahiro leaning against him.

Takahiro's response is but a quiet hum.

"And now we're watching the sunset," he continues, stating their activities like it wasn't Takahiro himself who had planned this and that, and Takahiro gives him no other acknowledgement besides the small nod of his head where it lays on Issei's shoulder. "Are you some teenager?"

"I wish I were," Takahiro whispers, and all at once his body stiffens, and it is all Issei could do to wrap his arm around his waist just that little bit tighter in apology for the tease. "I don't know where I'm going anymore."

Issei breathes in, breathes out, keeps silent, gives Takahiro the chance to continue if he so wishes.

When Takahiro says nothing more and chooses instead to turn his head and bury his face against Issei's neck, he braces himself. "Hiro..."

"I'm not--" This suddenly makes sense to Issei, and leave it to him to have been so distracted by the surprise of one Hanamaki Takahiro showing up at one Matsukawa Issei's funeral home before sundown to ask him out on an impromptu date to _miss_ the important part. "Sorry, just. Wanted to spend some time with you."

Issei might have missed the first cue before they had gone out, might have missed remembering that Takahiro had a second interview this morning, but he doesn't miss the translation of even simple words like _wanting to spend time with him_ this time. Takahiro isn't okay. Issei guesses the job interview didn't go as planned. "Don't apologize."

Takahiro nods against his neck, nuzzles a bit more, tighter, closer, less lonely. He wraps his arms around Issei's neck, and any other time he would flick his forehead, tease him, even jokingly scold him for the public display of affection Takahiro himself despises so much, but this isn't the time for any of that.

"Things will work out." He doesn't know how often he's said this to Takahiro already, but he'll say it as many times as he needs, because this is what Takahiro wants and needs to hear. "You're going at your own pace. That's what matters."

There is a small nod again against his neck. "I know." The deep rumble of his voice brings comfort to Issei as if he were the one who needed it.

"And I'll be right here with you," Issei adds, promise firm and bright and true, forgetting for this moment that words aren't his strongest suit, isn't his love language, but knowing they carry some weight and have never once lost their meaning, not with Takahiro. "I'll be right here with you every step of the way." Like he always has been.

"I know-- I know, and--"

"And I will love you through all of it, Hiro," Issei whispers, and he feels Takahiro's fingers tighten where they're clutching at the collar of his work shirt. These words are not new, whether spoken verbally or expressed in the press of their bodies, in the mornings and in the nights and in all the moments in between, but it feels like a brave declaration all the same. "Your good days, and your bad."

"This is a bad one, you know," Takahiro mumbles, as if Issei needed any more confirmation. His tone is light now, though, not as fake as when he had been laying down a blanket on the grass and setting their food and drinks down, more genuine this time, more free. He finally lifts his face, but he refuses to meet Issei's eyes, turning towards the river in front of them. Their positioning is a little awkward like this, but Issei doesn't even try to find it in himself to let Takahiro go. "And you're here with me."

Instead of looking at the slow current of the river like Takahiro seems intent on doing, Issei watches him, eyes focusing on him from this close, mapping out everything of Takahiro's side profile that makes him more handsome everyday. _Always will be_ , he wants to tell him, thinks about the ring he'd bought many, many months ago and kept hidden somewhere not even Takahiro can stumble upon when he comes over. Even without the assurance of a stable income on Takahiro's side, Issei doesn't think about it, because they'll find a way and make it work, and Takahiro has been trying so hard and his time will come, and Issei would never ever leave him no matter what happens, or doesn't. _I will always be with you._

Issei can't help it when he presses a kiss just shy of Takahiro's brow. He originally intended for it to be a quick peck, but the warmth of Takahiro's temple is too tempting to pull away from. When he eventually does though, the smile on Takahiro's face when he finally turns back to him is brighter than the setting sun behind him, and Issei thinks that this is quite literally the only man he's ever _ever_ going to want to spend his life with.

"What was that for, huh?" The stupid wiggle of Takahiro's eyebrows only serves to endear Issei more, racing heart calming down not only at the assurance that Takahiro is okay now, but also at the absolute, undoubted love that threatens to burst out of his chest.

"Nothing," Issei grins. "I just like you."

"Ehhh--" A whine in a voice as deep as Takahiro's is nothing short of ridiculous, but Issei laughs anyway. "You must not like me a lot then." This-- the teasing lilt and the challenge in his tone-- this melts away all of Issei's worries, even if he knows they're all still niggling somewhere deep inside of Takahiro where he's just burying them for now.

Issei will fight them away when they surface again, no problem.

"Not true." Issei misses all but one second of the warmth of Takahiro's body as he lifts his hand off of his lower back and rests it on his boyfriend's nape. And really, that's all he has to do-- not even push nor pull as he touches his other hand to Takahiro's cheek, because Takahiro falls forward and into him, just as naturally as the water that rushes down the river in rapids.

Takahiro's kisses are all comfort and gratitude and warmth and love, and his tongue tastes of the same promise Issei is yet to share. _I will always be with you, too._

Pulling away gives Takahiro the chance to catch his breath, push at Issei's shoulder, bound up in a jump more energetic than it has to be-- smile like even if he hadn't landed that job today, he'd landed something more important, in the form of Issei here with him, and that's all he could ever need.

"I'll get the next one!" His cheer is loud enough to be embarrassing if there were anyone in proximity. "Watch me!"

Issei shakes his head, knows Takahiro recognizes the fondness in the action when he looks back down at him.

"And Issei will be right here with me!" He stays in his ridiculous pose of one hand on his hip and the other in a thumbs-up, before he dissolves into the ugliest peals of laughter and crumples right back down to make himself fall into Issei's lap.

Takahiro peppers giggles and kisses onto Issei's face, and really, how could Issei keep himself from wrapping his arms tight around him and kissing him back in the sweetest kind of revenge, on his forehead and his hair and his ear and his cheek and his nose, and his lips where he lingers?

"Thank you," Takahiro whispers, when they've slowed down, peaceful and quiet. Issei doesn't ask him what for, already knows, waits for him to finish talking. "I will make you so, so happy. Just you wait."

Issei doesn't fight him, but still offers his sincere reply. "You already do."

If they share one kiss or two kisses or three kisses or more, no one is around to see. _Good_ , Issei thinks, _because no one else matters anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i feel like makki isnt the type to be insecure that he's "in between jobs" or whatever because he's HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO, but some jokes about being jobless and stuff just dont sit well with me sometimes TT_TTANYWAY after this fic it still takes time before makki finds the right job for him but mattsun proposes as soon as he gets the courage to anyway. They are living their best lives!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> [🥪]()  
> 


End file.
